Glue guns are used in the manufacture of textile products. The gun accepts a solid glue inserts and melts one end of the insert. The melted glue can be controllably discharged from one end of the glue gun through a tip. The glue gun also has a handle to facilitate its handling by an operator. Between uses, the operator may place the glue gun onto a work table. Unfortunately, liquified glue may drip from the tip and mess the work table.
Several attempts have been made to create appropriate stands to hold the glue gun in a substantially upright position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,698 to Martinson discloses a glue gun holder wherein the glue gun barrel rests on a support. The glue gun holder also has a ceramic plate for catching any glue drippings. A glue stick magazine is attached to the base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,623 to May discloses another glue gun holder made of two plates attached to a base. The body of the gun rests in a cutout in the upper portion of a V-shaped plate.
Even if the glue gun is placed in an upright position, the operator must also be excessively careful not to touch the hot glue gun tip. Accidental contact with the tip can seriously bum the operator with melted glue. Therefore, a need exists for a glue gun holder which can hold the glue gun in an upright position as well as protect the operator from accidental bums. Such a glue gun holder should also have a tray to catch any hot glue drippings. The glue gun holder should also be dimensioned to accept glue guns of various sizes. Also, no prior art device appears to provide for storage of glue sticks or utensils. Therefore, a need exists for a glue gun holder having pockets for storage of such.